Many electronic peripheral devices used in harsh or wet environments are connected to a data and/or power source through a shell, which can be any type of wall or panel. For example, spas, hot tubs and pools (each hereafter referred to as a “spa”) have increasingly more peripheral features that enhance the user experience, such as programmable lighting, control sensors and actuators. However, the protection, isolation and insulation of physical wires, contacts, and plug connections needed to transmit power and signals for such peripherals must conform to strict and sophisticated safety requirements.
Previously, mechanical contacts have been required to connect these peripherals to the spa controller or power source. Such mechanical contacts are susceptible to dirt, corrosion, wear, contamination, and damage. Additionally, mechanical contacts may require a watertight seal at each connection point, which is costly and problematic for manufacture, maintenance and replacement. A typical peripheral module requires two or three conductors or wires for data, and at least two conductors or wires dedicated to the power supply. Each of these conductors or wires can occupy its own breach path through the shell separating the data source/power supply from the peripheral device.
A particular problem arises with a peripheral such as lighting that is located below the water line of a spa. Repairing or replacing such peripheral modules requires a time-consuming process, including at least draining and drying of the pool or spa, replacing the module, creating and verifying a watertight seal of the mechanical contacts of the module, and then refilling the spa.
Replacement or repair of any peripheral module requires either front or rear access. Both front and rear access increase the manufacturing cost and complexity. Front access of an underwater peripheral necessitates draining the water to a level below the peripheral fixture. Rear access of an underwater peripheral requires a “light tunnel” or access panel to be situated behind the peripheral. Front access increases cost of operation if the peripheral needs to be frequently replaced or repaired. Rear access limits the placement of the peripheral.
Both front and rear access requires that the shell or body of the spa be penetrated to install the peripheral. Therefore, where the peripheral penetrates the shell or body, a watertight seal is required, which is also costly and problematic for manufacture, maintenance and replacement.